


I Wouldn't Mind Working Out With You

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (to be fair Alex thinks that Sam is str8 so), Alex is so gay for Sam, F/F, confession of feelings, flirty Sam versus slow Alex, going to the gym, she can barely function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex had been so distracted by the sight of Sam stretching that a punching bag had knocked her flat on her ass. Clearly, Alex's crush on Sam was getting out of hand.--The one where they go to the gym together.





	I Wouldn't Mind Working Out With You

**Author's Note:**

> Agent reign prompt - alex takes sam to the gym to work out with her. Let’s just say alex is distracted more then being a helpful trainer.

The glaring sun reflected off of the surface of the pool. A slight breeze negated the heat, but Alex could still feel how burnt her shoulders were from being under the sun’s rays all day. She had spent the afternoon with Sam and Ruby, lazing around in their backyard pool. It had been one of the most relaxing days off she’d had in a while.

Alex walked along the edge of the pool with a long net in hand to scoop up the random leaves and debris floating on the water. She ran a hand through her damp hair and set to work, thinking it was only fair that she helped Sam with the maintenance after such a fun day.

Since breaking up with Maggie, Alex had been welcomed into the Arias family with open arms. She couldn’t be more grateful for Ruby and Sam. The kid must’ve seen how depressed she was during Kara’s Christmas party because it seemed like Ruby had made it her mission that Alex was over at the house _at least_ three times a week.

It felt like she was as close to being a mom as she could be when she would hang out with Ruby. She helped the kid with her homework, attended her soccer matches, and played video games with her.

And even better, Alex had become _best friends_ with Sam.

She tried not to grimace at the title and she pushed down the part of her that wanted to be more than friends with Sam. She told herself that she should be happy to have such an awesome friend with such a great kid and that they wanted her over nearly every day.

But no matter how hard Alex tried to logic away the feelings, it was just impossible not to have a crush on Sam.

The day, while _amazing_ , had also been bittersweet. She had splashed around with Ruby and gotten into a water gun fight with Sam, but her insistent _pining_ for the CFO had bummed her out all the same. Like earlier, when Sam and Alex were on separate pool floaties but the woman had reached over to hold her hand like they were sea otters…

A sharp pang shot through her heart and gut at the memory of Sam’s hand in hers, but the casual affection hadn’t meant what Alex wanted it to mean…

_She’s just your friend._

Because while Sam was beautiful, dorky, sweet, and all-around alluring, she was also (as far as Alex knew) painfully _straight_. And that was enough to keep the DEO agent from making a complete fool of herself, at least on purpose. She was determined not to ruin this unexpected friendship.

Nevermind how her crush was _awkward as hell_ \- she’d had to play it cool every time Sam would so much as look at her because she was such a gay mess for the bikini-clad woman. She was probably going to be forever scarred by this day, from how fucking awesome it had been to goof around with the two but also from seeing _that much_ of Sam’s gorgeous body…

And Alex was as happy as she was miserable.

_Sam is hot but she’s straight. So no chance. Stop barking up the wrong tree._

Bare feet on the hot concrete, Alex cleaned the pool with a new vigor and she tried to will away the troublesome feelings for Sam (again).

_Sam is cute and dorky, but she’s straight._

She scooped up one of the green leaves and smacked the net against the edge of the concrete and yard. She probably used a little bit more force than necessary, but she felt like she was entitled.

_Sam is everything you wanted after Maggie, but oh well._

Alex had almost finished her lap around the pool’s edge when she heard the sliding glass door open behind her. She looked over her shoulder, saw Sam wrapped in a fluffy white towel with her naked shoulders on display, and she _somehow_ didn’t drop the pool net in the water.

She shot the woman an easy smile as she tried to keep from crumbling under the weight of her gay panic.

“Thank you for doing that, Alex.” Sam said, padding over to her.

Alex nodded and shrugged up a shoulder. “Not a problem.”

She tried to fish out more invisible leaves to avoid looking at the woman, sure that Sam would _see_ how bad of a crush she had on her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a cool hand landed on her upper arm.

“Ouch, you got sunburnt.” Sam stepped closer, “Do you want me to rub aloe on you?”

_Don’t read into it, Danvers._

Alex shook her head and finally turned her head to look up at the woman. She felt her smile waver at how _unbelievably_ stunning Sam looked with her wet hair thrown up in a messy bun so her exposed neck and shoulders are even _harder_ to look away from. She met Sam’s eyes regardless and remembered to answer. “Oh, um, that’s okay. It’s not that bad.”

Sam’s gaze flicked down, an appreciative expression on her face. Her hand slid down Alex’s arm, wrapped around her bicep, and she squeezed. “I hate that you’re sunburnt, but you _really_ need to wear tank tops more often.”

Alex gave a short laugh, mentally berating herself for the spike in her heartrate. She tried to make a joke of Sam’s compliment and she flexed her muscles under the CFO’s touch. “You think so?”

And despite the false bravado, Alex knew she was skating a _very fine line_ of flirting. At some point her attraction and crush on Sam would come back to bite her in the ass and she would say something that would make things between them horribly awkward. With the way that Sam smoothed the back of a dull nail over her skin, goosebumps raising in the wake of the touch, Alex figured that the reckoning would happen sooner than later.

“So are you this fit because of your job or do you work out too?” One corner of Sam’s lips quirked up at the tease.

_That’s just a friendly question._

“Both,” She answered, trying to be nonchalant. She pulled the net out of the water and leaned her heated cheek against the thin metal rod.

“I thought so,” Sam chuckled and squeezed her bicep again. She let her hand drop then, but her knuckles brushed along the length of Alex’s arm as she said, “We should go to the gym together sometime. I would love to see you in action.”

At first, Alex thought that working out together sounded like a nice _platonic_ activity they could do one evening. Then she realized that they’d be sweaty and flushed from exercising-

_Don’t make it weird._

She swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

Sam pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled down at her. Alex felt so _warm_ under that look and it had nothing to do with the sun overhead.

* * *

Sam drove them to the gym that Friday evening. They walked in, straps of their duffle bags on their shoulders, and grabbed the keys for the locker room. Alex went to her usual corner locker, hung her coat up, and started to strip off her shirt.

“So have you been to this gym before?”

Sam laughed, “I haven’t been to a gym in years. I don’t have time,”

Alex balled up her shirt against her stomach, ignoring the deep-rooted stab of discomfort at her exposed midsection. She grabbed the black tank top from her gym bag and quickly threw it on to cover the multitude of scars she’d accumulated over the years in the line of duty.

She shoved her bag into the locker and when she looked over at Sam, she nearly gasped ( _how cliché, Danvers)_. Yes, just this week she had seen the CFO in a bikini but _fuck_. Sam, wearing a purple sports bra and a pair of _short_ gym shorts, was trying to kill her.

Sam’s slender and beautiful figure would probably always make her a little bit breathless. Their time in the pool, while it had only given Alex a mild-sunburn, had darkened Sam’s tan skin. Her flat midsection was so fucking _sexy_ that Alex felt her mouth go dry and _god damn_ , the CFO’s hip bones were prominent above the waistband of her black mesh gym shorts. Tantalizing thin, lean thighs were only half covered by the shorts and Sam’s legs just went _on_.

Alex tore her gaze away, feeling guilty and wrong for admiring how gorgeous her _friend_ was. Still, the damage was done. Brain apparently fried, Alex didn’t even realize she had said, “Woah,” Until Sam smirked. Then Alex had to backtrack, “I mean, you don’t even _need_ to work out if you look that awesome after skipping the gym for years.”

_Awesome? Really?_

Well, it was the best she could do. She kicked herself to hell and back and laughed, embarrassed. “Ready?”

Sam smug smile didn’t falter, “Yep,”

And Alex led them through the locker room and into the fitness center. The facility was almost completely empty; there were only a few men and women on the equipment or lifting weights. It was probably because the usual patrons had hot dates on Friday night.

Alex wished _this_ was a hot date.

“So what’s first on your gym routine?” Sam asked, bumping into her side on purpose.

She grinned and returned the playful push, “Usually cardio.”

They went over to the row of machines. Alex hopped on a treadmill and Sam took the one next to her. She turned off the TV, hating the distraction, and did some light leg stretches. Meanwhile Sam flipped through the stations until she landed on the Food Network.

Alex shook her head in amusement. “Is fifteen minutes okay?”

“I’ll try to keep up.” And Sam _winked_ at her.

Alex laughed as her heart skipped a beat. She started at an easy pace with Sam matching her speed. After a minute, she upped her pace and some of her swagger started to return. Even though she didn’t have a chance, this would be a good opportunity to _show off_ for Sam…

She shot the CFO a grin and went a little faster, still not really pushing herself. She was already a gay mess for Sam, she didn’t want to add ‘hot and sweaty’ to that description.

The ‘thump, thump’ of her footfalls as she ran were soothing and hypnotic, but she couldn’t get lost in the run like she normally did.

No, now she kept sneaking glances at Sam out of the corner of her eye. The CFO was running at a good pace, ponytail bouncing with every stride. It was too cute and perfect that Sam was absorbed in the cooking show- one that Alex recognized as Sam’s favorites.

Sam looked over and smiled and Alex flashed her a grin before looking around the empty gym again. Though try as she might, her eyes kept wandering back to Sam and how enraptured the woman was with the Food Network.

They ran in a comfortable silence but during one of Alex’s scans of the gym, she noticed one of the regulars eyeing Sam. She frowned at the beefed-up guy’s unblinking leer as he lifted some free weights.

Alex had always felt protective of Sam, but the jealousy? That was new. She knew the dude didn’t have a problem talking women up- he had tried to talk to her once, but she shut _that_ down quick. But what if he came onto Sam? And then her stomach twisted at the thought of Sam being interested in _him_.

The dude looked at her next and Alex glared at him, which made him turn around to focus on his reflection in the mirror instead of them. Satisfied, Alex continued her run. She looked over at Sam when she heard the woman decrease her speed.

Sam jokingly wiped the nonexistent sweat from her brow and Alex wondered how the _hell_ the woman was so fit but hadn’t been to the gym in years… The CFO didn’t even sound winded as she said, “I bet you could go all night with your stamina.”

Immediately, Alex’s thoughts were slam dunked into the gutter. She _knew_ Sam didn’t mean it like that, but the unintentional implication made Alex nearly _trip_ off of the treadmill. She caught herself on the sides of the machine and couldn’t help but laugh at how close she had been to embarrassing herself further.

She felt her ears burn _red hot_ but she righted herself in an almost smooth motion. Sam saved her the humiliation by not laughing or commenting on her slip. “We should, uh, cool down.” She said when she saw that the fifteen minutes had flown by already.

Alex and Sam decided to do some weights next. The agent assisted Sam with some of the machines and they had fun with a little flirty competition. Alex didn’t want Sam to strain her muscles too much, but she only let the CFO win once. She could let Sam have the record for abdominal crunches- that faux fail was enough of a blow to Alex’s ego considering the beefed-up guy was on one of the benches doing a rigorous ab routine to _shred_ his already developed six-pack.

Though Sam never even seemed to notice the guy and Alex was a little smug about that. Still, as they moved onto some calisthenics, the agent found herself falling for Sam even harder.

Alex didn’t think it was possible, but she was pretty sure watching Sam do push-ups had made her _gayer_. She couldn’t even attempt to show off anymore, she was too busy just making sure she got through her own reps without her arms collapsing. And then she felt bad because Sam wanted critiquing on the execution of her moves, but Alex was trying _so_ hard to be respectful and not gawk. She didn’t like feeling like such a _guy._

Her attraction to the CFO was severely unfair.

She hated her life when she asked Sam what she wanted to do next and the woman had replied, “Squats.”

Alex had bit back a sigh and nodded, knowing that she was probably going to be forever haunted by Sam’s thigh muscles working, by her shapely ass… And she was so fucking _distracted_ by the woman that she had lost track of the number of repetitions she had done. Hell, she couldn’t even remember which _set_ she was on.

“How’s my form?” The CFO asked as she performed an absolutely perfect squat; her back was flat as her hips dipped low.

Inadvertently, Sam was driving her _crazy_.

“Great,” Alex managed to squeak out, once again losing track of her reps. This time though, she gave up all together. “Okay, that’s enough for me,” She tried to play if off with a laugh, “I think I’m just going to go use the punching bag.”

She was already retreating to the safety of the black bag before Sam had even said anything. She didn’t wrap her wrists but then again, she rarely did. She started to wail punches onto the heavy bag, grinning at the way the chains above waved and rattled. With each blow she berated herself for being such a dumbass with Sam. Why couldn’t she handle working out with the woman without making such a fool of herself?

The agent’s teeth grinded together and she twisted into each punch. Her knuckles were aching from the powerful blows. She would’ve kept abusing the bag until her skin cracked open, but her focus flickered.

Her line of work might’ve made her a little paranoid but scanning the room every couple of minutes was just a habit at this point. It was so far engrained in her that she barely realized she had taken her eyes off of the punching bag.

Then she saw Sam _stretching_ her arms above her head. Sam’s stomach was taunt and thin as she reached high and stood on her toes to bounce her toned leg muscles. Alex figured Sam _must_ know how she felt with how often the CFO caught her staring. Their eyes met and she could feel her defenses cracking-

But in the midst of being stricken by how beautiful Sam was, Alex was literally struck by the punching bag. As soon as the leather connected, pain shot through her. Because of her weak stance in the wake of Sam’s loveliness and because she hadn’t expected it, the heavy bag knocked her to the ground.

She landed on her ass, propped back on her forearms, and _groaned_. She felt the blush blossom over her cheeks and the tips of her ears were on fire.

_That did not just happen._

“Alex! Oh my god!” Sam was by her side the next moment. A hand landed on Alex’s shoulder and the CFO looked so _worried,_ “Are you okay?”

Alex’s jaw smarted from the blow, but it was nothing she couldn’t live with. She barely felt the dull throbbing in her knee and stomach. Alex gave a pathetic laugh, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

The CFO gently touched Alex’s sore jaw and Alex flinched at the flare of pain. Sam grimaced down at her, eyes narrowing in determination. “Okay, we’re done with the gym.”

The agent tried to protest, “We don’t have to leave yet if you don’t want to. It didn’t even hurt.”

“No, I’m taking you home so we can put ice on your face before it starts to bruise.” Sam carefully stroked her cheek again and then moved to help her up.

Alex sighed, knowing that she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Despite her humiliation when Sam’s hand landed on the small of her back to lead her to the locker room, she still felt her stomach flip with giddiness at the woman’s comforting touch.

* * *

As soon as they walked into Alex’s apartment, Sam led Alex to the couch. “I’ll go grab the ice.”

“Sam, honestly, I deal with _way_ worse every day.” Alex moved to stand up to follow Sam into the kitchen but the CFO gave her a pointed look. She huffed out a laugh and grumbled, “You really don’t need to make a big deal about this.”

The agent watched Sam flit around the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen towel to wrap some ice in. With the makeshift icepack in hand, Sam walked across the room to sit beside Alex on the couch.

Alex felt a little overwhelmed at the concerned expression on Sam’s face. She tried to ignore the surge of affection and appreciation for the woman. Her crush was clearly getting out of hand if she had been _so_ distracted by Sam that a punching bag had knocked her flat on her ass.

Sam lifted the icepack to Alex’s face and Alex winced at the cold. She put her hand on the woman’s, not wanting Sam to have to hold the ice.

But Sam gave her a small smile and said, “Just let me help you, Alex.”

Alex’s eyes dropped down, staring at nothing in particular as she nodded. She exhaled slow, leaned into Sam’s touch more, and shrugged up a shoulder. “I- I just feel dumb cause, ya know, there goes my tough agent persona.”

Sam laughed gently with her. Alex looked up at her again and saw how her brown eyes shined with amusement, but there was something sad about her smile. “You’re still a tough badass.” The CFO confirmed.

“With a bruised face and ego.” She joked, kicking herself for getting injured.

As much as she loved having Sam fuss over her, it was probably better that the woman left her alone before she did something stupid again. This time when she tried to take the icepack from Sam, she let her.

Alex smiled at her, “Thank you,”

Then Sam scooted over towards the middle of the couch and patted her thigh. “Here, lay down.”

Alex swallowed, nearly shook her head, but Sam’s sudden softness was worrying. There was something _off_ about the woman that-

 _Oh no_.

What if Sam had figured out that Alex had a huge crush on her? Alex _had_ been drooling over her when she was almost knocked out… _Dammit._ She had _tried_ not to watch Sam, she had _tried_ not to make it obvious, but it must not have worked.

And now the CFO was going to let her down gently.

Alex cautiously maneuvered to lay her head on Sam’s lap. Her legs dangled over the arm of the couch and she turned her head to avoid looking at the woman. Somehow, even with the threat of Sam’s rejection, she was flushed from the soothing way Sam started to run her fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes, waiting for Sam to tell her that she didn’t return her feelings.

Instead Sam sighed and quietly said, “You’re always turning away from me… Have I been reading the signs wrong this whole time?”

Alex frowned, thoroughly confused. She turned her head to peer up at the woman, “What?”

“I thought you were into me…” Sam’s dejected smile cut through Alex, “But clearly that’s not the case.”

Her heart hammered in her chest even as a fresh wave of pain washed over her. Sam was sad because she thought she didn’t like her? “Wait, but I thought you were straight?”

“No,” Sam shook her head slowly and said, “I’ve been flirting with you since the Christmas Party. I thought that you liked me back since we’re always together, but if you’re not interested in-“

“I _am_ interested in you,” Alex interrupted. She wasn’t about to let Sam finish that sentence. Not when the CFO had just made her feel like she could explode into a mushroom cloud of happiness and gay glitter. She sat up, setting the pack of ice on the cushion behind her, and grinned. “I like you _so_ much Sam.”

And a smile grew on Sam’s face, “Really?”

“Of course,” Alex lifted a hand to cup Sam’s cheek and she _melted_ under the woman’s soft gaze. She chuckled as she admitted, “The punching bag only won today because I was distracted by how hot you are.”

Sam laughed, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, and Alex’s breath hitched at the closeness. “You’re too adorable,”

“Yeah?” Alex breathed out. When Sam nodded, Alex’s eyes fell shut. She tilted her head slightly, their lips barely an inch away.

“Mmhmm,” Sam’s warm breath sent a pleasant shiver down her body. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Alex answered by closing the distance between their lips. They kissed slow and she was _beyond_ happy. She had _crushed_ on Sam for so long and this was unreal. But when they pulled back for a breath of air, Sam’s arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer. The grounding touch was all the reassurance she needed that she wasn’t in some amazing dream.

She kissed her again. So overjoyed, she barely even felt the ache in her jaw anymore. She couldn’t help but smile against Sam’s lips at the thought of telling their friends the embarrassing gym mishap that made them finally admit their feelings for each other…

**Author's Note:**

> I _holler_ at the thought of Alex friendzoning herself for no reason. lmfao, these two are too fun to write~


End file.
